


Something Went Wrong

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Something went wrong with the metacrisis...





	

"Rose!" He called, alarmed, from their small bathroom. Rose rolled over, and covered her head with a pillow.   
"What, Doctor?" She sat up when she heard something crash.   
"There's something wrong with this body!" She sighed. Of course. Rose climbed out of their bed and turned the light on, before glancing at the clock. 3:37.   
"Doctor, it's three in the morning! What's wrong?" Suddenly, the Doctor let out a hacking cough. He frowned, and looked at her.   
"See! There's something wrong with my lungs!" Rose burst out laughing.   
"You have a cough, Doctor. I'll make you some tea, yeah?"


End file.
